1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy-saving driving promotion system and a method of promoting environmentally-friendly energy-saving driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, fuel-saving driving evaluation systems for a vehicle are known that include an engine speed sensor that measures the engine speed of a vehicle; an accelerator operation amount sensor that measures the accelerator operation amount; a vehicle speed sensor that measures the vehicle speed; a fuel flow rate sensor that measures the flow rate of fuel; an engine load sensor that measures the engine load; and a control device that computes the amount of fuel consumed by the vehicle, and the acceleration, deceleration, and travel distance of the vehicle from the measured engine speed, accelerator operation amount, vehicle speed, fuel flow rate, and engine load. The control device displays a warning against excessive depression of the accelerator and/or emits a voice warning to similar effect if the accelerator operation amount, engine load, and acceleration are equal to or exceed predetermined values, the vehicle is not determined to be going up a hill, and an indication prompting an upshift is not being displayed (for example, see JP-A-2006-76415).
According to the invention described in JP-A-2006-76415, a display warning against excessive depression of the accelerator is not output if the vehicle is driving uphill, which means that environmentally-friendly, energy-saving driving cannot be promoted during that period.